Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a device for piercing an organic tissue, more particularly human or animal skin, and an actuation module.
Discussion of the Related Art
Devices of this type are used in order to provide organic tissue, more particularly human or animal skin, with one or more tissue openings. If necessary a fluid active substance can then be introduced into the tissue through the tissue openings. Such piercing devices are used, for example, for introducing a dye in connection with tattooing or creating permanent make-up. But the introduction of other active substances such as medicinal or cosmetic substances can also be envisaged in conjunction with this.
Normally, in known piercing devices, a piercing unit, which is provided with one or more needles, is held on a housing and moved to and fro in an oscillating manner with the aid of a actuating device so that repeated piercing of the organic tissue takes place. The oscillating movement of elements of the actuation device and finally the piercing unit causes the device, which is designed as a hand-held device, to vibrate. The user must then absorb these vibrations with the hand with which he or she is holding the piercing device. The vibration of the device is perceived as unpleasant by the user.